Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever!
Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever is the fifth video of the Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever series. It is released on February 13, 1994. Segments/Songs #At the Library #Absent Minded Mr. Rabbit #Stop, Look and Listen #Mr. Fixit Fixes It #Mixed Up Sounds #Pa Pig's New Car #Wheels Characters *Freddie Fox * Lily Bunny * Huckle Cat *Lowly Worm *Mr. Read-a-Lot *Mr. Fixit *Fireman Ralph *Grandma Bear *Marvin Mouse *Hilda Hippo *Miss Honey *Mr. Bunny *Mrs. Bunny *Gertie Dog *Glenda Goat *(Mr.) Pa Pig *Ma Pig *Henry Pig *Sally Pig *The pig firefighters *The mouse firefighters *Doctor Lion *Gilbert Pig *Mr. Rabbit *Mrs. Cat *Peppa Fox *Rudy Pig *Lilly Cat *Mary Bunny *Timothy Cat *Patata Raccoon *Tracy Raccoon *Marc Cat *Stuart Pig *Angel Raccoon *Juan Bear *Simon Mouse *Sergeant Murphy *Bananas Gorilla *Other Busytown people *The Narrator Trivia/Goofs * This video of the title was named after two books, Richard Scarry's Funniest Book Ever and Richard Scarry's Silly Stories. * This video along with Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever would also be in the compilation video, Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Plus Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever!. * This is the fifth video of the ''Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever'' series. * This is the second time there was a song at the beginning. The first time was in Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever. * This episode marks an appearance for Mr. Read-a-Lot, Gertie Dog, Mr. Rabbit, Peppa Fox, Rudy Pig, Mary Bunny, Timothy Cat, Tracy Raccoon, Patata Raccoon, Marc Cat, Stuart Pig, Angel Raccoon, Juan Bear, Simon Mouse, Mr. Fixit, Pa Pig and Ma Pig. * This is the second musical video. * This is the only time the kids offscreen in a background sing three songs. However, when Sally and Henry Pig are singing Wheels, their voices sounded like the kids singing. * This is the only time Fireman Ralph, Lily Bunny, Freddie Fox and Grandma Bear sing Mixed Up Sounds. * This is the last video that Fireman Ralph, Sergeant Murphy, Bananas Gorilla, Marvin Mouse, Glenda Goat, Mr. Bunny, Grandma Bear, Mrs. Bunny, Freddie Fox, the pig and mouse firefighters and other Busytown people make these appearances. * Absent Minded Mr. Rabbit is kind of like Thomas and Friends stories. * Rhonda Raccoon's voice is high when she says, "Hi, Freddie!" to Freddie Fox rides his tricycle and laughs after she hears the tricycle horn going "cuckoo". But on other videos her voice would be low. * Marvin Mouse's voice is low when Mr. Fixit fixed a tire on his car. * Mr. Fixit's voice would be sounded like Professor Quigley or Edison from the future LeapFrog video series. * Huckle Cat's voice is sounded like Spot the Dog (mid/late 2nd season version) from the children's television show, The Adventures of Spot or Blue from the future Nick Jr. children's television show, Blue's Room. * Lily Bunny's voice would be sounded like Jelly Otter from the former Playhouse Disney/Disney Junior series PB&J Otter. * This is the third time Huckle Cat's voice is a little high when says, "This time, they left in the fire engine!" But his voice is normal. * When Huckle Cat says, "And Sally and Harry Pig never told him" by mistake, he forgets to say "Henry Pig" instead. * This is the last time that this episode has a little bit of limited animation: ** Everyone waving at Mr. Rabbit who waves after Glenda get him unstuck. ** Sally and Harry Pig in the backhoe loader waving at the viewers at the end of the video. * This is the third time the Narrator narrates the introduction, but Huckle narrates three stories. * This is the third time that this video has been produced by Jumbo Pictures. * The style of the characters are kind of like the styles of Peyo, Pat Hutchins, Gene Deitch and Walt Disney. * The clock music cue would be sounded like the few music cues from the future video, Spot's Magical Christmas. * On the future DVD releases of the video, the instrumental part of At The Library which is half played in the credits is replaced with Come Along and Watch Me Learn from the Autism DVD, Watch Me Learn: About Me and You, "Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go" from the Wham! album, Make It Big, or two introduction songs from children's video games, Putt Putt Joins the Parade and Putt Putt Goes to the Moon. The two songs, Mixed Up Songs ''and ''Wheels, sounded like the songs, These Parts Connected Together and I'm Gonna Learn to Tie My Shoe, also from Watch Me Learn: About Me and You. Trailers *Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever promo Video Category:Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever Category:Video Series Category:No Mailtime Category:No Video Letter Category:No Episode Indoors Category:No Skidoo Category:Musical Videos